


Morning Love

by bobostxrk



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobostxrk/pseuds/bobostxrk
Summary: A morning full of Steve & Tony love.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written this gratuitous porn for my OTP. It's going to be a two part. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning rays shone through the huge French windows, illuminating the bedroom with its beautiful soft yellow hue and bouncing off the dark brown of the mahogany floors and bringing out the aesthetique of the lovely interiors and their perfectly crafted blend of colours the couple had picked out.  
A bold purple with fleckles of gold adorned the walls, the light making the wall shimmer wonderfully against it. The furniture in the room was simple but elegant, all wooden and curated - a simple table and two wooden chairs along one wall. A big couch on the other end, flanked by two recliner facing each other with nothing but a magnificent Persian carpet in between them. The bed was huge, it's every inch crafted from pristine rosewood in simple design and lovely curves.  
Despite its large size, the couple on the bed were cooped up in one corner, seemingly asleep soundly as one of them roused from his slumber and yawned delightfully. The other continued to snooze as his head rested on the chest of his love and his frame splayed out over his, limbs clutching the bigger man's frame. Both of them savoured the delicious contact of naked skin they felt against each other, breathing calm and unhindered into each other's space, like the other was oxygen.

The ceiling was a pure sky azure, it's simple hue - calm and matchless, dotted with white tufts as if to resemble the morning sky with a menagerie of clouds floating by. The image looked so real as if from a mural of a Renaissance painting but the man who was awake and doting at it with a soft, content smile on his lips, knew the truth. Despite being a simulation, the image he saw looked like a work of art more than reality, it's hues resembling the pastel colours he uses to paint. 

Steve beamed at that, his love really knew how much he loved art and illustration. 

Steve felt his arms wrapped around the frame on top of him and rubbed up and down to feel the smooth expanse of beautiful Mediterranean skin and lithe muscles beneath them. He worked his fingers through the gentle ridges of bone and skin and muscle of the figure lying on top of him, as if he were a mattress. His arms slowly snaked upwards from the small of the back to the peaking clavicles and then to those built shoulders he sank his digits into, in an attempt to massage and relieve the knots in them. The figure let out a soft sigh and Steve could feel the exhale of breath on his shoulder, warm against his bare skin. He hummed in response and closed his eyes, shutting out everything other than this exclusive feeling of contact, cherishing every second of it.  
He felt the soft scraping of finely trimmed beard hairs rub the left of his chest, right above his heart, as the form on top of him shifted a little to avoid the light and he couldn't help but smile at the small "mmph" in the other voice. He felt his heart swell as the form's grip on him tightened, their limbs in an effort to encircle him fully but falling adorably short.  
Steve continued his lazy patterns along the expanse of skin beneath his fingers, tracing every inch with his fingertips, trying to map and memorize them, so that they stay engraved in his brain for eternity. He could feel it turn to gooseflesh, as was his own, whether in response to the cold morning air or the stimuli of skin upon skin, pressed flush against one another. A small shudder might have worked through him, eliciting a hum and a tighter grip in response.

Steve stopped to press a light kiss to the head of hair beneath his chin and he turned to the left to glance at the sight of the clock lying on the bedside table, gleaming the digits 7, 0 and 8 in a fluorescent blue.

Steve turned his head to the other side and awoke fully as the light pinched through the glass, forcing him to squint and blink a few times in response to the stimuli of the golden sun outside peeking through the hill, fully aware of the soft weight on him, encapsulating him with their sleek arms and dancer legs and the lithe frame shifting gently atop him.  
Steve managed to break his captured left arm free and ruffled his hand through the other person's hair, carding through the strands with his fingers and lightly brushing the scalp with his nails in small to-and-fro circular motions. The person let out a small moan at his ministrations before nuzzling their head into Steve's chest, like a cat being stroked and purring in response.

"Good morning, Tony."

The man in question shifted a little, freeing his arms from beneath Steve's clavicles to rest it atop the vast expanse of his golden hued chest, his pinkies flicking the pert pink nubs of his nipples and hoisting himself up to his knees, before he stopped to lock his eyes with the brilliant baby blues eyeing him with so much ardor that it made his heart skip a beat. A beam of affection tugged at Tony's lips as he scooted forward to capture Steve's own in a tender, slow kiss that ended with a swipe of tongues against one another.  
When they separated, both whined at the loss of contact and they ended up pecking each other on the lips multiple times, evoking wet smooching sounds from another in dramatic effect.  
Tony nuzzled his head into Steve's neck, placing one ear over his heart. His one hand flitted through Steve's golden locks, which were longer now and the other intertwined with Steve's own as the soldier and scientist played with each other's wedding bands. Tony placed a light kiss to the hollow of Steve's throat, eliciting a chuckle from him and who in turn, pecked Tony's hairline with a light smooch, all the while playing with the scientist's deft, calloused fingers with his own.

"Morning, honey"

Steve hummed in response as his grip on Tony's waist got tighter and he pulled him into him closer, like it was possible.

"I love you, Tony."

"Morning sap is the best sap I suppose. I love you too, you big dork."

The soldier chuckled in response before:

"You married me because you love it."

"You know I totally did."

Steve expected some biting snark from the witty scientist but he was a little surprised at Tony's calm nature. It was very rare that Tony would be this calm and relaxed, their lazy presence soothing one another as they relished each other's touches and enjoyed a quiet.

"Is it Saturday?"

"No silly, it's Monday. You have to go to work today."

The brunet whined in response and nuzzled his nose into Steve's throat, taking a deep breath before speaking out in a muffled tone:

"God help me I don't want to go!"

Steve laughed in a low voice as he cupped Tony's face with one hand and kissed him, long, languid and sweet, speaking in between breaths:

"It's – just two – meetings– today. I'll be– mmph, oh – back before– you –know– it."

Steve didn't speak a word in response, he just continued plundering Tony's mouth with his lips and tongue, savouring the taste of Tony's morning breath and partially himself from last night. He moaned into Tony's mouth, breathing heavily and hot into the genius's space as he claimed him for himself, his hands raking over Tony's body and squeezing so tightly that he was going to leave bruises everywhere on his body. Marking him. Claiming him. Showing the universe that Tony was his. Tony IS his.  
Tony responded to Steve's claim with equal fervour, licking into the roof of his mouth and claiming Steve just as much as he was claiming him, his hand gripping Steve's hair and another playing with Steve's chest or gripping his massive shoulder, as he flicked and squeezed the nub or ran a finger over the areola of his luscious pink nipple, that seemed to draw out loud, shaky moans from the soldier as they shifted against one another, still maintaining contact of skin.

"How about we skip the meetings today and you... hmmmm.... stay with me. Stay here. Stay home.", Steve spoke in between loud smacking kisses.

"Sarcasm is not good on you, Rogers."

"I suppose you could teach me, Stark."

Steve nipped at Tony's earlobe for a bit until he grinded his teeth down on the flesh, a tad bit aggressive.

"Aieee, ohh, Steven Grant Rogers, you are going to be the death of me."

"And you.... mmph... mine."

"You're leaking sap, aga- ohhhh.... Oh fuck! Steve!”

"I love you."

Tony landed his palms down on Steve's chest, gently pinning him and smashed their lips together. Tony kissed Steve ferally, neck twisting to devour Steve from ever angle before licking inside the warm hollow of Steve's mouth. Tony swallowed each and every one of Steve's moans, his hands roaming all over the soldier's beautiful body, feeling the chiseled expanse of his frame, the crests and troughs of his beautiful muscles. Feeling his mouth water, Tony kissed down Steve's throat, nuzzling his van dyke in those sensitive spots Steve loved, earning a gruff hum or throaty chuckle from him.

Tony groped, worshipped and kissed his way across Steve's chest, feeling the soft small hairs grazing his palm as they roamed gently and massagingly. He worshipped the muscled mounds, sucking on those beautiful pink nipples or pinching them between the rolling movements of his deft fingers. Steve was a gasping, quaking mess, his chest was always sensitive but his nipples even more so and Tony was being so lovingly rough with them, Steve could feel his own cock harden and leak in between shockwaves that coursed through his body. He bit down on his fist, while the other was latched as tight as possible in Tony's hair, guiding or pressing his head further. Steve could feel Tony smirk against his skin.  
Tony always wanted to leave hickeys on Steve but they didn't last very long. He sucked a few bruises onto Steve's nipple, his stomach and his neck, smirking triumphantly. He looked up to Steve's brows squiggling in pleasure but his eyes, focused on Tony, reaching out to him. Tony licked a long stripe through the cavern of the blond's sternum, nipping at the hair along the way and reached his way to the hollow of Steve's throat, kissing reverently.

They smashed their mouths together in animalistic passion as they moaned, groaned and mumbled into one another's mouths. Steve grabbed Tony by the waist and flipped him over, caging the brunet in his arms as they ate face. Steve ran one hand down Tony's frame and moved back up just as slowly, stopping at a nipple and pinching tightly, earning a groan of delight into his mouth which he answered with a growl.

"My turn."

Steve kissed his way down the column of Tony's throat as he spoke before he reached the hollow of his throat and pressed his teeth there, nibbling at Tony's sensitive spot and laving his tongue over it, sending vibrations through Tony's body as he revelled in the aftershocks and continued his journey with his tongue, lips and teeth to worship every part of Tony's bust, lapping up everything that he followed, tracing over Tony's shoulders, the rise of his collarbones, the planes of his leaner chest and the lengthy scars of the arc reactor, the curves of his areolas and their perky nubs before he landed his face in the hollow of Tony's throat again. Steve placed a long lingering kiss, humming against Tony's skin in contentment. 

Tony was a moaning mess by the end of Steve's possessive touches, of his lips, of his hands roaming the expanse of his back and squeezing his ass cheeks as he lay on top of him, squirming on him and grinding his rock-hard, cloth-confined dick onto Steve's abdomen, rocking it forward onto the crevices of his toned abs. Tony's own hands came to grip Steve's long, golden hair and ended up yanking his head back, attacking the golden skin there, leaving marks that would disappear soon. Tony got fiercer, sinking teeth into Steve, making him cry out in ecstasy. Tony knew he liked it because he was gripping his back and raking nails through his skin, his words reduced to gasps and a chant of Tony's name from his mouth.

Tony lifted his head to adore those brilliant baby blues staring at him and he felt his heart bloom like a lotus at the sight. Steve was smiling at him like a dork, his mouth curved like the magnificent crescent moon and he was just so incredibly proud that it was him that put that smile on Steve Rogers' face, who looked just as radiant as the morning sun.  
It was rare that Steve smiled. And when he used to, it was always forced, which used to pain Tony's heart. As time worked in their favour, Steve started smiling more and Tony started feeling lighter and lighter, whether it was a stupid joke or some nasty innuendo (which was, au contraire, Steve's fault) or just them being themselves, being content in each other's company and the encapsulating warmth of a mutual comfort between them.

Tony beamed back at Steve, who's breath hitched in his throat every time he saw those big brown orbs constrict and happy wrinkles fall on Tony's face. 

"You took such good care of me last night, my love. May I take care of you today?", Tony pleaded.

Steve smiled and nodded in response, pecking Tony's lips as his hands cradled his head. Steve flipped over to the side and laid down on his back, bending an arm underneath his head.

Tony leaned over and palmed the soldier's massive erection through his briefs, rubbing a thumb over the pulsating length. He grabbed the girth and jerked Steve through the cloth, sounding off a moan from him. Grabbing the waistband by his pinkies, Tony pulled down the poor briefs, slowly and excruciatingly, deigning to set the aching cock free.

Steve's largesse sprung out, standing proud and leaking, demanding attention. Tony saw a smirking Steve cock an eyebrow. He obliged quickly, thumbing Steve's slit before licking up the pre-cum dutifully. Licking and swallowing around the head, Tony popped off a noise. Grinning at a relaxed Steve, Tony swallowed the entire length in one go, feeling the fat head poke at his uvula. Tony stayed like that for a moment, feeling his saliva pool around the delicious intruder and laving his tongue around. He palmed Steve's balls and fondled them with the tips of his fingers, tickling at the soft blonde hairs. He dragged in a long breath, inhaling the musk of Steve's scent, honed in the golden hairs of his pubis and remained so for quite a while, breathing rather laboriously.

Steve's breath hitched in his throat, the glory of Tony's ministrations made him leak even more into his lover's mouth. He grabbed a fistful of Tony's hair and started bobbing his head up and down on his dick, gradually picking up the pace as he used Tony's mouth to chase friction, to chase his release. Steve felt Tony's saliva lube him up copiously, his tongue wiggling around, aiming to coat every inch of him. Tony began to slurp and splutter, those sounds of pleasure crackling a sensation in Steve's gut as he felt himself get closer and closer.

Tony disconnected his mouth for a bit, a long, heavy slime of spit establishing contact between his puffy pink lips and Steve's furiously aching cockhead. The sight itself was so glorious for Steve that he grabbed the base of his own length and smeared the spit all over Tony's lips and mouth, guiding his head with the hand already there. Steve sought Tony's will before letting Tony engulf his cock once again and sat back, letting him set the pace.

Tony bobbed his head more vigorously, in long strokes, licking and toying with Steve's dick, ever so often letting his teeth graze so slightly along the length, hearing a whimper from Steve, who was grabbing the sheets so tightly. Steve's golden skin shined against the brighter morning light, his luscious frame sparkling in beautiful glints, highlighting his beautiful bone structure, complemented by cakes of brilliant muscle. Steve was heaving his breaths, his chest rising and falling so intensely that Tony grabbed the base of his own cock, refusing to let himself be spent so quickly. Gosh darn, Steve's beauty! 

Steve feels himself burning up. He's close, he can feel it, the pressure in his groin increasing gradually with every stroke of Tony's mouth. His thighs are trembling but Tony places his hands on them, rubbing gentle circles with thumb. Steve looks down at Tony, sees his deep, beautiful eyes focused on him. Tony's neck and shoulders are flexing and staining from the effort he's making, his back muscles flexing as he takes Steve in wonderfully, slurping and drooling on his cock, framed perfectly by his groomed goatee. Steve runs his thumb over Tony's chin, coaxing him and consoling him. Tony's hands, meanwhile, explore the planes of Steve's stomach and abs, ever so often pinching a nipple, sending Steve closer and closer to the edge. The burning pressure in Steve's gut hits the breaking point, goaded on by Tony's strokes, as he falls back in the sheets.

Tony felt Steve explode in his mouth, as a throaty, gaspy groan escaping the soldier. Salty waves that unloaded in his orifice as he wrapped his mouth tighter around Steve's pulsating length, swallowing every single drop of his husband's spend, diligently. Tony knew he'd be here for a while, for Steve always came an amazing lot and he's just happy here seeing Steve slowly get down from his orgasmic high being of service to him. Tony noises a pop as he releases Steve's softer cock from his mouth when he feels the last pulse of cum and wipes his mouth off it. Tony's expression crosses from bliss to concern - Steve's eyes are dropped low and his breathing is still rapid. It always feels like Steve never fully got rid of his asthma, his breathing hitches or he looks like he's about to hyperventilate but he always reassures Tony he's fine. Tony places his one free hand right above Steve's heart, which Steve encompasses with his own and he can feel Steve's rabbit-speed pulse thundering in his chest. Tony soothes Steve by rubbing gentle circles and massaging the area right above Steve's heart in an attempt to calm him down. Steve reciprocates and evens out his breathing, focusing on the warmth of Tony's hand and relaxes. 

"Honey, you okay?"

"I'm much better. I love you so much, Tony."

"I love you too, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments will be much appreciated.


End file.
